Any Number of Times
by Malallory
Summary: While on vacation with Kaoru and Yahiko, Kenshin and Sanosuke are ambushed by a man who is more dangerous than he appears. In protecting Kenshin, Sano gets hurt, and Kenshin isn't sure his friend will make it this time.
1. Vacation

_A/N:_ Hello everyone! This is my first Kenshin fic, and my first fic in general in five years. Please let me know what you think!

_Disclaimer:_ You know the drill. Kenshin and co. are not mine, this is just a fan fiction, please don't get your undies in a bunch.

Chapter One: Vacation

* * *

><p><em>Are drunken brawlers really this common, or do we just attract them somehow?<em>

Kenshin and Sanosuke had been strolling down a mostly empty street, taking the time to explore the quaint town in which they were staying. A crash and some shouts disturbed their leisure, and it didn't take long to find the source of the disturbance. A few shops ahead of them, a group of six men was advancing on a smaller, very thin man, a broken door from the restaurant they had just left lying in splinters in their wake. Their victim was shaking and waving his arms around in a pleading manner, clearly begging for mercy from the bigger, much stronger men. Several of the antagonists had mostly-empty bottles in their hands, and though they wouldn't take more than half a minute for Kenshin and Sanosuke to dispose of, they could certainly do a lot of damage to their chosen object of sport if nobody stopped them.

Kenshin glanced over to Sanosuke, who was already watching him with a grin and a look that said, "_We might as well get on with it._" Just as they were about to approach the drunks, however, the smaller man broke away from the group and took off down the street. He was faster than he looked, and had made it halfway to the end of the street before the other men even began to give chase. The man reached a building with dark painted wooden doors at the end of the road and vanished inside, his pursuers hot on his trail. As Kenshin and Sanosuke chased after them, the sounds of fighting reached their ears from inside the two picked up their pace, hoping to break things up before the idiots did any real damage.

_And here we'd just been talking about how nice it was to have a vacation_, Kenshin thought.

Less than a week earlier, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke had left for this small coastal town to visit some childhood acquaintances of Kaoru's, Oshima Yasuo and his wife Fumiko. Yasuo was once a student at the Kamiya dojo when Kaoru was a young girl, and remembered Kaoru and her parents fondly. Kaoru had received a letter inviting her and any guests to come stay at his inn, in a small town about a day's journey from Tokyo. It was late summer, and the group eagerly looked forward to relaxing by the ocean and taking some time away from the busy city life of Tokyo. Megumi, Dr. Gensai, and the little girls stayed behind, being overrun with clients at the clinic.

Yasuo and Fumiko were wonderful hosts, and the group relished the chance to relax, interact with the friendly people at the inn, and have a break from Kaoru's cooking. Kaoru and Yahiko had found a small dojo upon their arrival, and the two of them spent most of their time learning and sharing techniques with the students there. Kenshin and Sanosuke passed the time wandering the town and accompanying one of the local fishermen out on his small fishing boat, listening to the old man yammer about his family and helping him haul in the day's catch.

The fifth day of their trip began just as any of the others had, with Kaoru and Yahiko leaving to train with their new friends, calling out as they left that they would be back in time for dinner. After a late breakfast, Kenshin and Sano ambled outside and down the tiny street, heading for the area of town they had yet to explore. The inhabitants of the town had become accustomed to seeing the strange duo- the tall, gangly yet muscular youth with spiky black hair, and the short, almost feminine man with long red hair, a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and a sword at his belt. Several shopkeepers called out greetings as they passed. It was a lovely warm day with a slight ocean breeze and a perfect blue sky. It was really a shame that such a peaceful day had to be disturbed by the need to break up a fight.

Sano wrenched open the doors of the building they had seen the drunken men and their victim disappear into, and he and Kenshin rushed inside to a very different scene from what they had been expecting. Instead of a small group of inebriated men picking on some unfortunate weakling, they found themselves in a large storeroom surrounded by at least twenty men, grinning menacingly at them and cracking their knuckles. At least half of them brandished swords or knives of some kind. The man they had intended to rescue was perched on top of some crates in the back of the room, smiling maliciously, completely at ease.

"Welcome, Hitokiri Battousai," he called to them, spreading his arms wide. "Getting you here was easier than I anticipated. You really fancy yourself quite the hero now, don't you?"

_Of course,_ thought Kenshin.

"Oh, here we go," said Sano from his right. "So, Skinny, is this a misguided revenge plot or another seriously underdeveloped plan to boost your ego by defeating the legendary Battousai?"

Kenshin couldn't help but smile a little. The whole thing did have a distinct feel of routine to it by now.

The slender man looked disdainful. "I don't owe you any explanations, kid. You're just a weak nuisance to be disposed of by my men, along with your friend the Battousai, there."

"Who you callin' 'kid,' you little toothpick?" shouted Sano, raising his fists. "Why don't you come down from those boxes, and we'll see who's the weak nuisance!"

"Ah… I think not. I've got a score to settle with your companion, but I'd also rather not get too messy- I have a business meeting to attend in an hour. Gentlemen… kill them both."


	2. No Ordinary Pinpricks

_A/N:_ Here's chapter two for you lovely people. Hope you enjoy. There will be more- I'm thinking at least two more chapters after this, but knowing me it could very well be more. We shall see. Anyway, onward we go!

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm not nearly that fantastic, come on now.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: No Ordinary Pinpricks<p>

With a great shout, the twenty men gathered around them rushed forward, swinging daggers, swords, and fists. Turning back-to-back, Kenshin and Sanosuke prepared to face them, Sano growling threats and Kenshin narrowing his eyes and placing his hand over the hilt of his sakabato. Kenshin still marveled sometimes at how good it felt to have someone he trusted watching his back in a fight. He had almost always been on his own during the Bakumatsu, a killer in the shadows who had few friends and countless enemies. Shaking himself out of his musings, Kenshin quickly analyzed the situation. Most of these cronies would not be a problem, but there were a few fist-fighters and a couple swordsmen who seemed to have some skill. He was confident that he and Sano would have no real trouble taking them down, but he was cautious nevertheless. You never knew what people like the man now crouched low on his stack of crates, watching them intensely, would have up their sleeve- especially in a pre-planned ambush.

Behind him, he heard Sano's fists meeting the ribs of his first opponent with a thud. "ORRRRAAAAA!" Sano clenched his fists together and raised them over his head. He brought them down hard on the skull of his opponent, knocking the man unconscious in an instant. At that moment, a man brandishing a short, wide sword came swinging at Kenshin, who blocked him easily with a sweep of his sakabato. Darting to the left, Kenshin brought his sword down on the swordsman's right shoulder. The bulky man crumpled to the ground with a cry, clenching his shoulder and staring up at Kenshin with fear and shock written across his face. Kenshin hated that look- the look that so many had given him when they realized that Kenshin could end their lives as easily as stomping on an ant. Yet it also gave him a small sense of satisfaction, at least in the sense that he knew they were unlikely to ever try to threaten him or the people he cared about again.

The fight progressed in a similar fashion. Anytime a swordsman went for Sano, Kenshin sped across him to take over, leaving the musclemen and knife fighters for Sano to handle. As he danced amongst the fighters, Kenshin continually glanced over at the orchestrator of the whole affair, who was now leaping gracefully along the piles of crates, watching them all. He was clearly not as weak and frail as he appeared. He was also becoming increasingly agitated, as Kenshin and Sanosuke downed his men one after another. Kenshin wondered if he had a backup plan for when all of his cronies had failed him, as would soon be the case. There were only a few men left.

Spinning quickly on the spot, Kenshin used the momentum to land a blow across the back of a stout man who was trying to sneak up on him from behind while he dueled a swordsman who had to be taller than Sanosuke by at least a head, spiky hair included. Several yards from him, Sano landed a powerful blow to the jaw of a large man with almost no neck. The burly man fell back several steps but seemed to absorb the hit relatively well. Sano smirked at him.

"Finally a real opponent, eh? Well, come on, I don't have all day. Me'n Kenshin were planning on eating lunch with our fisherman friend."

The two rushed at each other with a shout, fists raised. A swift movement behind Sano caught Kenshin's attention; a final swordsman was charging at his friend, dual swords raised in his crossed arms, ready to take Sano's head off in one swipe. Kenshin's heart jumped momentarily into his throat before he gathered his senses and leapt between them with his god-like speed, the sort of speed he reserved for those who posed a real threat. He caught the man's swords with his sakabato at the very moment that Sano, dodging his challenger's swing, brought his fist around to crash with the brawny man's jaw once again with a nasty crack.

A slight rustle from across the room caught Kenshin's ear, but his attention was drawn to the twin katanas now swirling in front of him, and he didn't see the three tiny, black and yellow darts flying toward him until it was too late.

But Sanosuke did.

"KENSHIN!" Sanosuke saw the darts whizzing toward his best friend and did the only thing he could do to stop them: he threw himself in their path, throwing his arms out and blocking Kenshin's minute frame just in time. The darts buried themselves deep into his skin, one in his right shoulder and two in his chest.

"SANO! NO!" Kenshin lashed out faster than the now-distracted swordsman facing him could see, and the man dropped to the ground in a dazed heap. Fear pounding through his veins, Kenshin rushed to Sanosuke's side. "Sano! Are you alright?"

Sano grinned down at him. "I'm fine, Kenshin. You think a couple of pinpricks can take me down?" He pulled the darts from his skin and tossed them to the side, and then looked up to where their source was now perched with a satisfied smile on a heap of rice-barrels. "Oy! You, toothpick! You think you can just take us out from up there? Why don't you come down here so I can beat that smile off your stupid face!" Sano charged several steps forward, and in an instant Kenshin knew that he was _not_ fine. Sano stumbled and fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

The slender man cackled down at them. "Ha! Not so tough now, are you, Rooster-san? The darts of Sakamoto Ryoichi are no ordinary pinpricks. You'll be dead long before lunchtime ever arrives!"

Cold fury filled Kenshin's mind. With a chilling cry, he leapt into the air, flying toward the villain with unfathomable speed. Sakamoto fell unconscious to the ground with a resounding thud before he realized what was happening.

"Sano…" Kenshin breathed, rushing back to his friend, who was kneeling with his hands clenched on the floor. His breath was coming in short gasps and sweat was trickling down his face. His arms were trembling underneath him, struggling to support his own weight. Fighting down a wave of panic, Kenshin dropped to the ground in front of him, taking him by both shoulders.

"Sano! We have to get you to a doctor!"

"Nah, man," Sano gasped, attempting an unconcerned smile that turned into a grimace, "I'll be fine, just need to shake it off."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sano, you've been poisoned. There's a clinic just a few doors down from Oshima-dono's inn, that there is. Can you walk?"

"'Course I can. I told you it's not a big deal." Sano struggled to his feet, gritting his teeth but trying to hide the pain as best he could. Kenshin watched him warily and plucked one of the darts from the ground, storing it carefully in a money pouch he had been wearing at his waist. No sooner had Sano gotten upright, though, than he swayed dangerously and stumbled sideways. Kenshin jumped to his feet and steadied him.

Sano grinned sheepishly down at him. "Okay… I might need to lean on you a bit."

"Of course. Lean your arm on this one's shoulders, Sano. We don't have far to go, that we do not. You'll be fine." He tried to keep his voice as calm and assured as possible as he looped his arm around Sanosuke's waist and supported his friend's shaking frame, but his worry was increasing by the second, and it showed in his face.


	3. Settling In

_A/N:_ Heyo, here's the poorly titled and extremely delayed chapter three. Frankly I'm not thrilled this one and really it's more of a filler than anything. I'll try not to take _quite_ so long with the next update, because frankly that was atrocious and I know how annoying it is when authors take forever and a day to update!

Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine, in case you're unaware of how fanfiction works. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Settling In<p>

Kenshin glanced up at Sanosuke anxiously. They had made it about halfway to the clinic so far, stumbling together down the now empty street with Sanosuke's arm over Kenshin's shoulders and Kenshin's arm securely around the taller man's waist. However, Sano was leaning more and more heavily on Kenshin by the second, his steps growing ever slower and more halting. Sweat was pouring down his pale face, and Kenshin could feel his friend's entire frame shaking as he struggled to keep moving forward. They staggered around a corner and Kenshin could see the clinic at the end of the slightly larger street.

"We are nearly there, Sano, look," Kenshin said, trying to sound as confident and encouraging as possible.

Sano gave him a grim smile and a nod, then turned his attention back to his feet. Gritting his teeth, he took another step forward. No sooner had his foot met than the ground, though, than Kenshin heard him suck in his breath sharply, and felt Sano's full weight fall on him as Sano's legs gave out from underneath him.

"Sano!" Kenshin lowered him to his knees, practically holding him upright as Sano's shoulders sagged and his head drooped.

"S-sorry, Kenshin," Sano gasped, his eyes squeezed shut. "I can… still… make it- just… gimme… a second." He made several efforts to climb to his feet, but it was no use. It was clear his legs were not going to support any amount of his weight, no matter how much help Kenshin gave him. After the third attempt to stand, Kenshin made up his mind.

Releasing his grip on Sanosuke's waist, Kenshin moved around in front of him with his back facing him. Kenshin grabbed both of Sano's wrists and slung them over his own shoulders, then stood up with a fluid motion and began moving with some difficulty toward the clinic. Sanosuke was so much taller than him that his feet dragged on the ground almost a foot behind as Kenshin hauled him forward.

When they were a few yards away from the clinic door, a young man spotted them through the open window and with a shout of alarm rushed outside. Kenshin gladly accepted his help with his friend's dead weight, and before long they were inside the clinic, the young man calling for the doctor. Soon a man perhaps in his late forties bustled toward them from a back room, calm concern in his eyes as he took in the sight of Sano slumped over the two men's shoulders. Kenshin quickly explained what had happened and the doctor, who introduced himself as Masumi, led them into a small side room and instructed them to lay Sano down on the pallet inside.

The doctor set about checking Sanosuke over, feeling his pulse and temperature and looking into his half-lidded eyes. He made small tutting noises as he worked, and Kenshin wasn't sure whether to take those noises as a bad sign or not. Kenshin then produced the dart he had saved and showed it to Masumi, who broke it in half and examined the dark liquid inside, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he sniffed the contents. He then turned to the young man who had helped carry Sano and gave him a list of instructions, most of which Kenshin did not follow. Kenshin watched Masumi continue his ministrations in silence until he could stand it no longer.

"Masumi-Sensei, will he be alright?"

The doctor looked up at him with a slightly surprised expression, as though he had forgotten he was there. "I cannot say for certain, I'm afraid. The poison in those darts contained several very dangerous ingredients, but since he was brought here quickly and since I can see that he is a strong young man, he has a good chance of survival. Shiro is preparing a tonic that will help fight it, but much will depend on your friend here. I believe the greatest danger will be the fever and inflammation of the lungs that will soon follow- he will need to be watched closely throughout the night."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kenshin asked anxiously.

"Oy, I'm right here, y'know," Sano slurred, raising an eyebrow at them. "M'not deaf."

"Sano! I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"Not m'bedtime yet." Sano gave him a tired half-grin, and Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle.

Just then the young man- Shiro, if Kenshin remembered correctly- returned with a basin of water, several clothes, and a small cup containing some sort of murky liquid. Dr. Masumi took the cup from him and raised Sano's head and instructed him to drink it. Sano obeyed, pulling a face as he did so.

"That is disgusting."

The doctor smiled and refilled the cup with water from the basin and held it to Sano's mouth to wash down the taste. Sano let his head fall back on the pallet with a sigh, eyes drooping again.

The doctor felt his pulse again and said, "Rest, my friend. You need all of your strength to fight the poison." He then turned to Kenshin. "To answer your earlier question, there is much you can do. As I said, he will soon develop a fever and will need to be watched through the night, and I have other patients that need attending to. Once his fever starts, keep his head cool with those cloths. It is very likely that he will find it hard to breathe soon after- when this happens, prop him up a little with those blankets," he indicated a pile in the corner, "and alert me immediately if it gets too severe. I will be checking in periodically."

Kenshin nodded, and asked him to send someone with a note to the Oshima's so that Kaoru and Yahiko would know where they were when they returned from their training. The doctor ambled out, and Kenshin turned his attention to his friend, who had finally fallen asleep while they were talking. Kenshin sat down next to his head and leaned against the wall, settling himself in for what was going to be a long wakeful night.


End file.
